


The Others

by Spongecatdog



Series: KaneKane Week [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spongecatdog/pseuds/Spongecatdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So somewhere along the way, Haise has had at least three hallucinations talk to him. Fantastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Others

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4 - Half-Caf Macchiato: Dualism / Switching Clothes / Roleswap
> 
> WARNING: This fanfiction does have mentions of Kaneki's torture with centipedes as well as Haise wanting to harm his ear. If this bothers you, please turn around now. The mentions are brief, but they are somewhat graphic.

Haise hated it when the ‘Other Him’ whispered into his ears. It always made him want to scratch and claw at his ears and gouge deeply into the canals. For some reason, it always felt like something was crawling in his ear whenever he heard the voice whisper to him. So in short, Haise began to feel sick whenever the not-so-fondly dubbed ‘Mukade’ whispered in his ear. But recently...There seems to be more voices gathering in his head.

Which is absolutely terrifying if Haise was honest.

He had locked himself away for a day with nothing to drink or eat when he first saw the black haired man that no one else seemed to be able to see. Even when his squad members tried to get him to come out, he refused. After a while of no response from the team leader, they just decided to wait out whatever episode their leader was going through despite their uneasy feelings. 

When the man disappeared and Haise deemed it safe, he left his room. He didn’t see the black haired man for a while after that. 

A week later he saw a white haired man wearing a strange skin tight black suit while he was reading on his bed. Haise could feel his heart beating rapidly as he prepared himself for the inevitable feeling of something wiggling around in his ear. However, it didn’t come nor did the strange whispers. Haise blinked and slowly took off his glasses to look at the figure better.

The man did look a lot like Mukade, but there were obvious differences now that Haise had taken off his reading glasses. He didn’t have a mask for one. The man's face looked remarkably like Haise’s own face (which really shouldn’t be that surprising, but Haise still help feeling like it was narcissistic to have an illusion with your own face). The man was casually leaning against a wall and looking lazily around the room. When he noticed Haise’s stare, he stood up.

“So this is what we look like now…” The man made a small ‘huh’ sound before walking closer to Haise. Haise moved to grab his quinque despite knowing it wouldn’t help against an illusion. It was more for his own comfort than anything. 

The white haired man’s eye flashed when he saw the weapon. He reflexively stepped back. Haise’s confusion began to intensify. Why would an illusion step back as if the weapon could hurt him? Had this other version of him dealt with quinque and the CCG before? But that meant that he had to have been a ghoul who fought the Doves in the past… The thought of himself killing others, even if it wasn’t really him made Haise want to throw up.

“You apart of the CCG…?” Shironeki looked like he wanted to say more but changed his mind, instead talking about something else. “Anyways. Tell Kaneki you’re fine with him. You’ve got him worried sick, and the kid really doesn’t need that much more on his back.” Shironeki chuckled albeit somewhat bittersweetly. “We all don’t need anything else to mess with our heads at this point.”

Haise blinked. Who was Kaneki person? Did he mean the black haired man from a week ago…? Wait, no, a better question was why this hallucination was telling him to talk to another hallucination that apparently has its own name. Haise opened his mouth to say something, but the still unidentified illusion started talking before he could.

“Don’t ask. Just start talking to Kaneki.” He paused. “Ah, by the way. You’re not the first one who has seen ‘other people’.” Its been a thing for a while now.” His eyes glazed over as if he was remembering something long forgotten. Haise could barely hear the words, but he was pretty sure the man muttered something like “Even I had them…”

Haise chewed on his lip before deciding the hell with it. What could go wrong with listening to a voice inside his head? ...Don’t answer that.

“Ah, K-Kaneki? If you’re, ah, there, I would like to see you?” The ‘or at least I think I do’ was unspoken was still pretty well heard judging by the other’s facial expression. 

“U-Um...Hello?” 

The sudden voice made Haise jump and turn to his left to see the same black haired man from before. Now that Haise got a better look at the newly dubbed ‘Kaneki’, he could tell that the man looked practically harmless. He shared the same face as all of them and wore a baggy sweatshirt. Somewhere along the way of Haise looking at him, Kaneki began to figdet and mess with his hands.

“A-Ah...I’m sorry about scaring you last time...I was just curious about how we looked now and what was going on now…” Slightly hopeful eyes looked up to meet his. “I don’t suppose you know anything about Aniteku Cafe, do you?”

Haise slowly shook his head, still in disbelief that he was talking to another voice, and this shouldn’t be happening. “All I know about it is that it was full of ghouls and destroyed a while ago.” A bit unsteadily, Haise added. “Sorry?”

Kaneki nodded and looked to the side. “I suppose that’s good you haven’t heard any specifics then… It would be bad if the Doves found out about everyone…” Kaneki looked like he wanted to ask about someone else as his words trailed off. He made a small gasping sound as if he had just remembered something he had forgotten. Kaneki turned to face the white haired man with a pout. “Hey, Shironeki. You didn’t force him to talk to me, did you?” Shironeki didn’t respond, merely staying quiet and looking away. Kaneki huffed as if that told him everything he needed to know. 

“You did, didn’t you?” Kaneki turned to Haise with a guilty expression. “I’m really sorry about him. He tends to get a little...defensive about me sometimes. Hopefully you’ll get used to it…”

Shironeki snorted and walked over to where Kaneki was standing and held out his hand. He gave a slight nod in the direction of Haise. 

“I think its time for us to go. Any longer and he might get overloaded.” 

Kaneki nodded and took Shironeki’s hand, smiling softly. He tilted his head to where Haise could see his face fully. “Its been nice meeting you. I hope we can do it again sometime.”

And just like that, the two disappeared. Haise ran a hand through his hair, deciding to go get coffee (preferably a half-caf macchiato). If he stayed here any longer, somebody else might decide to show up in his mind. As he walked away, Haise idly wondered how egotistical it was to find your ‘Other Selves’ adorable and or nice looking.


End file.
